Crystal Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by MegaLucarioBurstEX
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

 **Diamond and Pearl Edition**

 **Chapter 1: Pokemon History Class**

"This is _so_ booooring!" Vesuvius, the Charmander complained. "Why do we need to know history? It all happened in the past. It's not like it's going to happen again. Eyes on the horizon, right?" she finished. "Vesuvius. We need to teach you history because this is all important!" Her teacher, Mr. Tooth, the Feraligatr said. "Give me a _real_ reason. Knowing about the past will not change the future." Vesuvius said, wisdom lining her tone. "Go to the principal's office if you have a complaint about history class." Mr. Tooth said.

Vesuvius walked down the long hallway to the office. As she walked inside, she showed her hall pass to the scanner and opened the door to the principal's room. Principal Pikachu was sitting in his chair, drinking a soda, watching YouTube videos. "Uhh. Principal Pikachu?" Vesuvius said. "I have to ask you a question. Why do we have history class?" The principal sat up, and shocked Vesuvius with Thunderbolt. It stung like fury raging up her spine and fire surging throughout her bones. "Why'd you _**do that**_?!" she whimpered, a tear of pain falling down her cheek. "That's why we need history class. Now go back to class, or you're expelled!" he yelled at her, turning back to his computer.

Vesuvius walked out of school, her bag hanging off of her shoulder. She had been assigned extra homework by the principal, but half of the work she hadn't even been taught yet. _How am I supposed to show my work, if I don't know how to solve the problems!_ she had thought.


	2. Chapter 2 The Jungle

Chapter 2: The Jungle

Vesuvius awoke in the morning to be underneath a large tree in a jungle canopy. "Wha….Where am I….. I don't live in the forest….!" she said sleepily. A Totodile walked up to her, holding a small woven bowl with water and a basket full of berries. "Hi!" The Totodile said cheerily. "My name's Pompeii. What's yours?" Pompeii asked her. "M...my name? I...It's Vesuvius." She stuttered, eyes wide with fear. "Well, at least you've woken up. I'm sure you're pretty hungry, right? Here, have these berries. And a drink, too. We've got a long walk ahead of us." He said, pushing the bowl and basket towards her.

After eating, Vesuvius stood up, stretching. "Now that you're finished eating, we can get a move-on" Pompeii said. "Where are we going?" She asked him, puzzled. "We're headed for the Pokemon Pilgrimage HQ. But to get there we are gonna need to go through an old, stone dungeon underground. And, just to warn you, there have been some major earthquakes lately. Some Pokemon live in there, and they might attack. I'm sure it's just the pressure from the earthquakes, but…" he paused, with no followup comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The HQ

They walked through the rusted iron doors, Vesuvius flinching at the creaking sound the doors made. "Stay with me. I'll make sure we get through here safely." Pompeii said, leading her through the first hallway.

"Now, I know you may not know many moves, but you know Scratch, right?" Pompeii

asked Vesuvius. "Yes, I know Scratch. But I want some answers. Why did you kidnap me? And why are you taking me to your pokemon HQ place?" she asked interrogatively. Pompeii sighed, saying "Vesuvius. I'm from… The future. We need you. . . " he said. "To save the world."

They continued on the long hall, silent. Vesuvius was baffled by the fact that she was in the future. _Why am I so important? I never knew that I was supposed to save the world!_ she thought, wondering why the strange young Totodile had chosen her to save the entire world. As they continued, the earth shook strongly, forcing Vesuvius and Pompeii to fall over. A Skitty that had been driven mad ran up to them and tried to hurt Pompeii. Vesuvius quickly leapt into action, extending her small claws and scratching the Skitty's tail. It whimpered, shaken out of the trance caused by the earthquake. "I'm so sorry! It was the earthquakes, they scared me. I thought you were a rock covering the exit." It said in a tired, squeamish voice. "It's alright, Skitty. We understand you were just afraid because of the earthquake. But if there is another earthquake, you just need to keep calm. This place has been intact for years, and will still be for many years to come." Pompeii soothed the small Skitty. "C-can I come with you? I'm afraid of being alone in this place. I want to get out of here." She said in a squeaky voice. "By the way, the name's Krakatoa." she said to them.

Pompeii lead Vesuvius and Krakatoa towards a staircase, walking up and out of the small dungeon. "That's just a small taste of what we'll go through in these dungeons. A lot of them are larger, and none smaller." Pompeii said, facing Vesuvius. "We were in there all day. We should get something to eat and a drink." He said. "I agree. Krakatoa looks exhausted." Vesuvius said, walking off with a large woven bowl for water, for the three of them to share.

After eating, they walked off to the north, and finally, after an hour of silence, we walk up to a large building. The thing was camouflaged, and hardly visible. We walked up to a metal trapdoor about a half-mile away. We walked down the ladder, into a dark, wet sewer. "Keep the water away from my tail, Krakatoa! Stop splashing!" Vesuvius said worriedly. If her tail flame went out, she would die. "Krakatoa, I'm sure she's sorry she yelled. She just doesn't want to get hurt." Pompeii said, soothing Krakatoa."I'm sure you are worried about your safety, are you not?" he argued, leading them up the steps and into a large, well-decorated place. "This place is nothing like I imagined!" Vesuvius said, plopping down onto the couch next to her and falling asleep. "Ha! I bet she's like this all the time." He teased, looking over at Krakatoa. "Just a little joke. You look a bit tired too, Krakatoa. You should probably rest." He said, walking off into another room, the door creaking as it shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Captured

"Pompeii. . . Pompeii? Wake up, sleepyhead!" General Hatshepsut, a Sandile, said to Pompeii. Pompeii had fallen asleep after he had convinced Krakatoa and Vesuvius to take a rest. "Sir. Our savior. . ." she was interrupted by Pompeii, "She was kidnapped?" he said, sighing. "I knew this would happen. Do you know who might've taken her?" He asked. "No sir, but I'll get our Platinum Detectives right on it." she said, running off into the conference room. _Platinum Detectives? What have they done while I was gone? Ranking used to only come up to Gold. Hmmmmm._ Pompeii thought. _Did they forget that I was in charge? Everything has to be approved by me before it going into action!_

"Krakatoa…. Wake up!" Vesuvius was trying to wake up Krakatoa, as an entire day had passed while they slumbered. "Wha...What, Vesuvius?" Krakatoa mumbled sleepily. "We've been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!" Krakatoa shouted, her eyes darkening with fear. "Where have we been taken? Do you know who did it?" She asked. "Of course I know. It was _You._ "

"Yes, that's right. I know for a fact you had snuck off earlier, and I overheard your conversation. I heard you were going to kidnap me with your buddy over there, so I went along. Now I know that was a mistake." She said, extending her claws. "Take off the suit, _bud._ " She said, watching Krakatoa take off a suit. Krakatoa was not a Skitty, in fact, but a Braixen in disguise Her name wasn't even Krakatoa. "Really? You know I remember the way back to HQ, right?" Vesuvius said, turning towards the ladder out of the sewer exit. "STOP!" Braixen shreed, grabbing Vesuvius and throwing her into a room. _A battling stadium? What is she planning?_ Vesuvius thought as she looked around. Many different assorted Pokemon were cheering as Braixen walked into the room.

Braixen walked up to Vesuvius, and told her what they were going to do. She nodded her head, walking over to the other side of the stadium, positioning herself defensively.

A Chesnaught walked up to the ring, standing on the outside. "I will be this battle's judge. LET THE BATTLE. . . . BEGIN!" He said, waving a purple flag.

Braixen was taking a long time to make her decision. She threw a wave of fire towards Vesuvius, which she jumped over and, mid-air, shot a fireball at Braixen.

Braixen had not been anticipating an air attack from a Charmander. She was too slow to leap out of the way, so she got hit, and her stick set on fire. . . But on both ends! Only one side of the stick was meant to be set on fire, and it burned quickly, into ashes. The only part that survived was the tip. She growled with anger, unable to perform many of her moves. Vesuvius backed up, and charged into Braixen, claws extended. Vesuvius scratched Braixen in the face, her opponent falling to the ground.

Chesnaught waved the purple flag, and yelled, "Charmander is the winner!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Meeting

As a prize for winning, Vesuvius got her freedom. She walked back into the HQ, seeing Pompeii waiting at the door, with a quite anxious look in his face.

"Krakatoa was evil?" He said, astounded. "I never would have thought…" He was interrupted. "Sir. The Generals would like to speak with the Charmander." Agent Flo, the Florges said.

Flo lead Vesuvius to the conference room. 5 Pokemon sat at the table. One, being a Sandile, then a Shiny Greninja , A Gardevoir, a Lucario, and a Delphox, all of which wearing a similar suit, specially made to fit. There was an extra seat, and the Greninja nodded at Vesuvius, signaling for her to take a seat.

As Vesuvius sat down, the Greninja spoke. "Hello, Charmander. My name is Midnight. As you could have probably guessed, I am the lead general, and I, as well as my council, are here to speak with you. What is your name?" He asked. "My name? It's Vesuvius. Charmed to meet you, Midnight." Vesuvius said respectively, as to not offend the general. "You don't need to speak formally with us. I don't want to hassle you, of course." He said, "As it's obviously not the way you regularly speak, no?"

"I didn't really believe Pompeii at first. How could he have come from the future? And why am I the specific pokemon to save the world? There are many other Charmanders, many of them stronger than I am." She said, worried about if she failed. "First, we could go back in time to get you because we have a time machine. Second, you have been prophesied by the Oracle." He finished. He held out a stone to Vesuvius. "Hold this." He said, watching Vesuvius grab it. Vesuvius started to glow, and floated above the ground. A flash of light appeared, and she fell down. Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Darkrai and Cresselia

 _Far Far away, inside of a cave at the foot of Mount Coronet. . . . ._

"Ha! They've chosen a Charmander! To defeat Arceus! What a joke! He laughed. He was watching a recorded tape he had from a hidden camera in the conference room. Then he saw the footage of Charmander evolving. "WHAT IS THIS!" He yelled, staring at Cresselia.

"I guess the Charmander evolved because of the Fire Stone the the Shiny Greninja handed to it." Cresselia spouted. "THAT'S OBVIOUS! WHAT I'M WONDERING, IS HOW SHE ESCAPED FROM THE SEWERS!" Darkrai yelled.

"She must have beaten Braixen, brother. I knew we should have sent Blastoise or Wartortle!" Cresselia argued with her brother Darkrai.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Captured. . . AGAIN!

"Really. You brought me back here. For what purpose? If you want another battle, it ain't gonna last very long!" Vesuvius, who was now a Charmeleon, said wisely.

"No. We're in a cave, blind idiot! I want you to meet someone." Braixen said, pushing Vesuvius deeper into the cave.

A shadowy figure walked out from the darkness. "Darkrai? Cresselia? What are you doing here? Why do you want to see me?" Vesuvius said, confused and angry. "I bet you're some kind of leader in the evil association that is ruled overall by Arceus and wants to destroy the universe and make anew." She said, sighing. "That's. . . Quite accurate, actually." Darkrai said, scratching his head with wonder. "How did you guess?" he asked.

"It's a common thing in movies. I see it a lot in the news, too. Did you think that I wouldn't watch TV and movies, as well as read the news? It's part of my daily routine back in the past." She said, wondering why Darkrai wouldn't think to look in the Pokemon News before printing and remove all of the parts about the universe destroyal and stuff.

"Wow. You really ARE stupid, not even thinking to look on the TV or the papers. I could probably beat you right now. You are SOOOO dumb. HA!" She laughed. Darkrai scowled, creating a ball of shadows and throwing it at Vesuvius. "OUCH!" Vesuvius screeched, jumping up in the air. "Why did you do that?" She yelled.

"So I could get you to shut up." He said. "But apparently it's not working." He teased angrily. "Let me explain. . . ."

 _Meanwhile, at HQ. . . . ._

"She was captured. . .AGAIN! HOW STUPID ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO GUARD HER ROOM!" Pompeii yelled, pissed off at the guards."I AM ON THE BRINK OF KILLING YOU ALL, YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled. "I AM SO PISSED OFF! GET OUT AND FIND HER!" He finished, panting for breath.

 _Back in the Caves. . . . ._

"I...HATE….YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Darkrai yelled at Vesuvius.

"Somebody sounds pissed off." Vesuvius said

"No I am not!" Darkrai argued

"Looks like he's in denial too."

"Am Not!"

"Are too."

"I agree, he IS pissed off!" Cresselia said, making Darkrai even more mad.

"I AM NOT PISSED OFF!" He said, making himself sound all the more pissed off than he was before.

"Are too. Because even if you weren't before, you are now." Vesuvius said.

"Ummmm….SHUT UP!" He denied the ugly truth. He was outwitted by a measly Charmeleon. "Cresselia. . .The backstabber…" He muttered so the others would not hear.

"I heard that, you know." Cresselia said, a scowl on her face.

"I know." Darkrai said back, giving her a glaring scowl back.

 _That Night. . . . ._

"Vesuvius. . . Vesuvius. . . Wake up!" Cresselia whispered. Vesuvius woke up with a jolt, realizing that it was Cresselia waking her up. "What do you want? It's the middle of the night!" Vesuvius whispered back. "I'm getting you out of here. Darkrai wants to rule as much as I do, but not for any of the same reasons. So I have a plan. . . ."

Cresselia woke up Braixen and told her to stand by the entrance with her eyes closed, and open them when she heard talking. Cresselia then guided out Vesuvius silently, and walked inside. She then went into Vesuvius's room and yelled, "THE CAPTIVE IS GONE!"

Braixen was blamed, for she was standing at the door. She was tortured for about a week, then sent to spy on the Pokemon Pilgrimage, the name of Pompeii's rescue association.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Crystallized Imprisonment

After Vesuvius's escape, she ran into a large cave that looked like an abandoned mine of some sort. Vesuvius knew the fastest way to HQ was to go through the cave.

As Vesuvius entered the cave, she immediately had an eerie feeling rush up her spine. She knew she probably should have just gone around, but if she had it would have taken her days to get back. She kept walking and ran into a few traumatized Pokemon, and defeated most of them easily. She then walked into a small, dimly-lit chamber. She could see something sparkling, so she grabbed one of the candles and brought it near the sparkling item. It was shaped like a Latias, but it wasn't just shaped like Latias. It was Latias! She had been turned into crystal by someone, most likely, using the power of a Legendary Pokemon.

Vesuvius walked to her left, and found Latios in the same crystallized form. _How do I get them out!_ She wondered. She then noticed some large writings on the wall, seemingly quite new. From around a month ago, by the looks of it. It said

 **θε ονλυ βαυ το ρελέασε θε κρυσταλλιζέτ πόκεμον ισ το δεφεατ θε πόκεμον ωηο πυτ θέμ ιντο α κρυσταλ στάτη**

Vesuvius knew the writing was incomprehensible. She could not read it. . . But maybe Pompeii could!

After returning to HQ, Vesuvius informed Pompeii of the crystal pokemon, and the strange writings on the walls. Pompeii demanded that they immediately go back to the strange cavern and have a language translator come with to help discern the strange writings.

Back in the caves, Pompeii had brought along a Platinum rank translator, a Torchic named Suzy, but she could not decipher the language. "This writing. . . It's incomprehensible! Baffling! Unfathomable! It's so perplexing!" She said. "Ummm. . . In less complex words?" Pompeii asked. "It's impossible to read. We'd have to get a pokemon more professional than myself!" Suzy said, in response to Pompeii's rather unprofessional question. "Which seems quite impossible, by the looks of it." She continued. "Well, someone must have written it, which means someone must be able to read it. . ." Pompeii said.

"Yes, that is true. The Pokemon who can read this is _me_." Said a dark figure at the entrance. She walked forward, revealing herself to be. . .

"Braixen? What are you doing here?" Vesuvius said, not mad but confused.

"I'm here to help you understand the written message. It says, 'The only way to release the crystallized Pokemon is to defeat the Pokemon who put them into a crystal state.' It's written in Greek."

"Wait. . . Why are you helping us?" Pompeii asked.

"Are you a SPY?!" He accused.

"I don't think Braixen is a spy. After all, it was Cresselia, one of the Pokemon Braixen works for, who helped me escape from the cave." Vesuvius argued.

"You think we should just trust her after all she's done! Are you mad?!"

"No, but I trust Braixen. You don't have to, but I do."

"Do you trust us?" Vesuvius asked Braixen, waiting expectantly. Braixen hesitated, then said, "Yes. I trust you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Double-Crosser

Vesuvius and Pompeii led Braixen back to HQ. Braixen had asked to become a spy for the Pokemon Pilgrimage. Braixen would be double-crossing Darkrai, but she could let Cresselia in on her little plan to help Pompeii and Vesuvius rescue the universe from the corrupted Arceus.

 _I bet you're wondering why I said corrupt. Here's the story of how it all happened._

It all started when Mew and Mewtwo had their epic battle. Arceus had overlooked the battle and got very upset. Arceus was too absorbed in his mind thinking of a way to end the fight, that the dreaded Dark Void, a creature born from shadows, had risen up out of it's hiding in the Earth's core. It caught Arceus by surprise, taking over his consciousness. The old Arceus, along with its memories, had been shoved into an unconscious part of the body's brain. Arceus had been taken over by the Dark Void.

 _I'm also going to tell you how the Dark Void came to be in the first place._

Pokemon used to live in a world of happiness. But, as in all worlds, there is no good without evil, no happiness without remorse. There was one trainer who had bad intentions. His name was Blake, and he wanted to rule the Pokemon World. His mind had been corrupted by an urge for power and purpose, and so his mind is what created the Dark Void. It was just a large sphere, radiating a dark aura.

Eventually, Blake and the Dark Void had overtaken the Pokemon universe. Even Arceus alone could not defeat it. But Arceus had an idea. If I cannot do it alone, then I and the other Legendaries will do it together! Arceus thought.

All of the Legendary Pokemon gathered, and fought off the dreaded Dark Void, however they could not truly defeat it. So while it was weak, Arceus banished it to the Earth's core, to return in 1,000,000 years.

"So Braixen. . . why exactly do you want to be a spy for us? Are you using us for info?" Pompeii started interrogating her.

"I wanted to help. After I figured out that the Corrupted Arceus was going to destroy the universe and make a new one, I also figured out that we would die. Become erased from existence."

"I think you would have already known that. Any other reasons?"

"I just don't want any Pokemon erased because of this foolish plan."

"My plan or their plan?"

"Which one do you think?"

"Ugh, you're right. We need to think of something. . ." Pompeii ended the argument.

The rest of the way back to HQ was silent. Probably because Pompeii and Braixen wanted to think of a better plan than one another. But Vesuvius thought of a plan sure to beat theirs.

After getting back, the three Pokemon sat at the conference table and discussed their hasty, not well-thought plans. Vesuvius did not listen, because she was thinking of a way to execute her master plan. Pompeii noticed her spaced out expression, and slapped her. "Vesuvius! Do you have a plan?" Pompeii asked.

"Of course I do." Vesuvius replied

"Well what is it!"

"Don't be so hasty. I was about to start explaining!"

"Ok, then explain!"

"You interrupted me again."

"JUST TELL ME THE PLAN!"

"Ok, calm down Pompeii,

Here's my plan:

Train up. Evolve ourselves.

Gather an army of soldiers from HQ.

We go off and fight Arceus! Easy!"

"... Vesuvius. That's not a good plan. You left out two crucial details. One, WE NEED TO FREE LATIAS AND LATIOS! Two, Arceus is LEGENDARY. How can we fight that!" Pompeii said, completely irrational.

"Pompeii, I know about Arceus being legendary. That has nothing to do with anything. The Dark Void thing that I heard corrupted him beat him, and he was just a black blob. If it can do it, we can do it! Oh, and we'll figure out how to release Latias and Latios soon." Vesuvius calmly replied.

"Really Vesuvius. Great plan." Pompeii mumbled sarcastically, nodding his head at Vesuvius.

"I think it's a great plan!" Braixen said, quickly nodding.

"Thanks! Now, let's get training!"


End file.
